


Stay

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: Summerland (2020)
Genre: Alice Lamb/Vera - Freeform, F/F, One-Shot, Post-Film, hope this works, summerland - Freeform, what is vera's last name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: 'Don't go. Stay.'Post-film conversation between Alice and Vera, as they decide how to move forward.
Relationships: Alice Lamb/Vera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Stay

Alice woke with waves crashing in her ears, though she paid little attention to it. Becoming accustomed to the sounds of the coast, she blocked out the seagulls crying out on her roof tiles. Sometime during the night the bedsheets had fallen off her body, having subconsciously kicked them off due to the summer haze. Her window had been cracked open, careful the wind didn’t pull it out too far and create a racket.

She could hear sounds from outside her bedroom door, shuffling chairs and mumbles of conversation. A smile twitched at her lips when the unmistakable sound of Vera’s laughter rang out within the small house. Alice pulled herself up, cracking a few bones before her legs swung out over the side of the bed, her toes touching the cool wooden floor.

Walking past the kitchen she saw Vera and Frank with a deck of cards strewn over the dining room table. The small piece of furniture turning more colourful with every movement. Vera caught her eye, giving her a smile before Alice perched herself on the adjacent chair.

‘Good morning sleepyhead, did you have a good night?’ Vera said, leaning closer to the woman without even realising.

‘Alright, the heat was a bit unbearable though. What about you?’

‘Not too bad. The floor is always a bit uncomfortable though.’ Vera sighed, rolling her shoulders to release some tension.

‘Well we need to get you somewhere proper to sleep.’ Alice paused. ‘What are you playing anyway?’

There were rows of cards lying about, Alice could see they had been carefully placed, though she had no idea why. Her experience with cards was a few rounds of gin rummy with her father, and then Vera back in her University days. Her adulthood had been without the presence of card games.

‘Patience. Have you never played it?’ Frank said.

He took the 10 of spades and placed it over a jack, shuffling through the rest of the deck in his hands before another card joined that row. Alice watched his level of concentration.

‘Can’t say I have. You’ll have to teach me it.’

Alice rested her head in hands, grinning at Frank. His expression dropped in thought.

‘Before I go back to London?’

Alice froze, trying her best not to let too much emotion show on her face. She felt Vera tense beside her, and a sense of uncertainty rose between them. Alice knew this wasn’t permanent, she knew that at some point Vera and Frank would want to go home, or to what was left of it. They had been here a week, Vera had been sleeping on the floor next to Frank’s bed for 7 days and Alice knew she would be craving a proper home. A proper room with a soft mattress, not Alice’s wooden floor boards.

She knew this period of happiness in her life could only be short lived, it had to be.

‘Al.’ Vera broke the silence. ‘We need to talk about that.’

_‘Why won’t you talk about this, we need to talk about this.’_

The voice echoed in Alice’s mind and she pressed a palm to her forehead, ridding the thoughts from her brain. It took her back to a time she’d rather not relive, the pain of saying goodbye and staring at the slammed shut door inches from her nose.

Frank, sensing the shift in mood, mumbled an excuse about meeting Edie for breakfast at her grandmother’s and left the two women on their own. Once the door sounded, Vera took Alice’s hand in hers, stroking the back of her palm with her thumb.

‘I know…it’s okay.’ Alice said, watching as Vera attempted to reply and stopping her with the word vomit that escaped past her lips. ‘You need to get back to London, back home.’

‘Al-’

‘You don’t belong here and I understand if you need to leave, I get it I do. You have Frank to think of, and I’m sure he’ll want to get back…’

‘Al-’

‘Even if I do want you to stay, things are different now. And after everything that’s happened to you, and to…I’m sure the last thing you want to do is stay h-’

‘Alice Lamb you stop talking and listen to me right now!’

Alice stopped, the volume of Vera’s voice taking her aback. She realised how much she’d been rambling and couldn’t stop the blush from spreading over her cheeks. Normally, she would’ve ducked her head to hide the embarrassment, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from Vera. Alice felt as if no years had passed between them, as if they were back in the 20’s in their glamour days. But their faces brought her back to reality, the extra wrinkles next to Vera’s lips when she smiled, and Alice knew there were heavier bags under her eyes than there had been before.

‘We need to talk about that, because…’ Vera took a breath, considering her next words. ‘London, it’s not safe. It hasn’t been for a while, that’s why I sent Frank away in the first place. And after the bombing, there’s nothing for me to go back to anymore.’

Alice’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to unravel what Vera was actually saying, what she was implying. _Surely she doesn’t want to stay_ …

‘Seeing you again after all these years, it made me realise that feelings don’t ever really go away, and it made me realise how much I’d missed you. Now that I’ve got you back, I don’t really want to let you go.’ At this point Vera had taken both of Alice’s hands in hers. ‘So…if it’s okay with you, and it’s not too much of an imposition. I’d really like to stay.’

Vera dropped her gaze to the table, almost afraid of the look that might appear in Alice’s eyes. But when she peered up, she saw the brimming tears start to glisten. Alice took a minute to process the words that were left dangling in the air, smiling as she did. Vera’s heart almost broke at the disbelief on Alice’s face, as if it was the last thing she was expecting to hear.

‘You…You want to stay?’ Alice said, ever so quietly.

‘Yes. I do. I don’t think I could leave you again. I don’t think I’m strong enough to.’

Alice leapt forward to throw her arms around Vera’s neck, breathing in her familiar scent and pressing her wet cheeks into her neck. Vera held her tight, as if letting go would mean Alice slipping from her grasp forever. Pulling back, Alice couldn’t help but brush her fingers over the soft skin of Vera’s face, her thumb wiping away the tears. There was an urge to kiss her, but Alice knew it was too soon. Too soon after the death of her husband, too soon after everything. So she sat back in her chair, their legs still brushing against each other.

‘I can’t believe you’re staying. When will you tell Frank?’ Alice asked.

She wondered what the little boy’s reaction would be. She had grown so fond of him, letting him go would be almost if not as painful as watching Vera leave again.

‘Well, the sooner the better really. How about now?’

They walked out the house hand in hand, knowing no one would be around this early. Vera called out Frank’s name, aware that his previous excuse was a farce and that he wouldn’t have wandered far. A few seconds later he appeared on the path and as he came into view Alice dropped Vera’s hand, still standing close by. Edie emerged from behind him, following in curiosity. He tilted his head and Alice couldn’t help but smile at the resemblance to a puppy.

‘Me and Alice have been talking, and I was wondering.’ Vera started. ‘How you might feel if we didn’t go back to London.’

Frank thought for a moment. ‘Where would we go?’ He stepped closer, not putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Alice saw the smile appear on Vera’s face before she attempted to supress it, it made a bubble of joy rise within her, something she hadn’t felt for so long. Vera turned to look at Alice and felt her confidence increase as Alice gave her a look of encouragement.

‘What if, we stayed here?’

The boy’s eyes widened along with Edie’s. He looked at Alice for confirmation and as she nodded her head his cheeks split into a grin.

‘Yes!’ He turned around. ‘Edie did you hear that? I’m staying!’

Frank ran up to his mum, hugging her then turning to Alice. As his wrapped his arms around her waist, Alice froze, unsure of how to respond. He pulled away before she could and ran back to Edie. ‘Last one to the beach is a German!’

The two women laughed as they watched them run off, Vera shouted after them to be careful but they paid her no heed. As they turned the corner she slipped her hand back into Alice’s, leaning her head against her shoulder. Vera felt the sea breeze rush through her hair, and she shut her eyes embracing the feeling. A mischievous grin appeared on her face, hidden from Alice.

‘So…I’ve been hearing these stories.’ Vera said.

‘And what stories are those?’

‘About the village witch.’

Alice shoved her playfully, stepping back far enough to see her face and watching Vera laugh at her expression.

‘Oh stop it. You’ve been listening to them then have you?’ Alice teased, leaning against the fence and crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Maybe.’ Vera’s voice dropped low. ‘But I don’t believe a word of them.’ Alice raised her eyebrow, encouraging her to elaborate. ‘I know how sweet you really are.’

‘As long as you don’t tell anyone else.’ 

‘Actually I might just go shout it from the clifftops, care to join?’ Vera began to walk away.

She walked backwards, Alice always in her line of sight. They both started to giggle as Vera got further and further away. Alice shook her head, feeling like she was in her 20’s again. Vera always made her years melt away.

‘Don’t go.’ Alice said, watching Vera pause metres away. ‘Stay?’

There was a moment of recognition between the two, but it passed as soon as it had arrived. In another life, in another world, Alice would’ve only asked Vera that question once. Hearing the response she always dreamed of. But in this world of danger and destruction, Alice would ask it a thousand times till she got her answer.

But from then on, Vera’s answer always stayed the same.

‘Okay.’ Vera said. ‘I’ll stay.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Honestly summerland is my new all-time favourite film, just a masterpiece.


End file.
